


Growth and Cultivation

by ChubbinLovin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Sebastian, Consensual Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Romance, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbinLovin/pseuds/ChubbinLovin
Summary: Sebastian's happy keeping to himself, but all the time spent in his room has started to add a few soft curves to his formerly lanky physique. When the new farmer arrives in town, he's surprised to find the process speeding up rapidly thanks to her attentive gifts and generous cooking. After a while, he can't help but think she has more goals in mind than just growing produce.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The product of staying up until five in the morning playing Stardew Valley. I plan on keeping this relatively short, but we'll see. Enjoy!
> 
> (This is a weight gain/fat fetish fic; don't like, don't read.)

Even being the hermit that he was, Sebastian couldn’t help but hear talk of someone moving into the Valley. A farmer, apparently, and one from the big city. That didn’t make a lick of sense to him, but he decided it didn’t matter. Not his problem. Still, there was irony in someone coming to the sticks from exactly the place he was trying to go.

Come that spring, the buzz about the newcomer was at an all time high. He tuned most of it out, uninterested and having few intentions of cozying up to someone new. He liked his space, and even his friends, Sam and Abigail, could be a bit much for him. He didn’t need another face and name to remember. Apparently he didn’t have a choice in the matter though.

“Afternoon.”

He was completely spacing out on his way into town when he was brought back to reality by a voice he wasn’t familiar with, and in a small place like Pelican Town, that was saying something. To say he’d expected the new farmer to be a girl about his age would’ve been a lie, but that was the only explanation. He’d been prepared for a grumpy, middle-aged man. Not her.

He met her gaze evenly, tilting his head down a bit to do so. Her eyes were bright and friendly with a timid, but no less warm smile on her face. Her hand was outstretched, but he hesitated to take it. “I’m new to the Valley,” she explained needlessly, “and I thought it’d be a good idea to introduce myself to all the locals.”

“Oh. You just moved in, right? Cool…” He trailed off, scanning her a bit. She was cute, he admitted silently. Maybe it was panic, but he couldn’t help voice exactly what he was thinking even at the risk of sounding rude. “Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?”

With a meager little laugh, she shrugged. “My grandfather passed his old land down to me, so I decided I’d give the whole farming thing a shot. You never know unless you try.”

“I guess,” he admitted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Well. Welcome, I guess. I’m Sebastian.”

“Good to meet you, Sebastian,” she chirped, “I’m still settling in, so I better get back to it. A lot to do, but I’ll see you around.”

_ Unlikely, _ he couldn’t help but think, but he managed to offer a small smile nonetheless. “Sure. Good luck.”

With that she passed by him with a wave, making her way west to go back to her farm. He watched her go with a slightly raised brow. She seemed nice enough, he supposed as he continued on his way to the pier, but he didn’t expect to make a habit of seeing her. He didn’t really make much of a habit of anything, except holing up in his room to code, read, and play his games.

That’s the way he liked it too. At least, he thought so: the quiet, the solitude, doing as he pleased whenever he pleased. The only drawback that came to mind was the extra weight starting to pad his once-flat, angular stomach and hips. He’d been a skinny teenager, but that didn’t last as he entered his twenties and took up a more sedentary lifestyle.

Honestly he didn’t care that much, at least not at the forefront of his mind. He had more important things to worry about than the soft flesh bulging around his abdomen or the tight fit at the seat of his pants. Things like saving up and getting the hell out of Pelican Town. Most people that lived in the Valley never left, especially if they were born there: not him. He’d move on for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Like he expected, he didn’t see much of the farmer girl, at least not at first. She was probably busy preparing and tending to her crops, getting rooted and all that stuff. Not a lot of time to go around visiting. Within a week or two he’d occasionally find her fishing out at the lake by his house or down by the pier he visited on rainy days; every time she’d notice him, then smile and wave. He might even deign to try and make conversation with her while he smoked.

“So you’ve lived here your whole life?” she asked one day just as she cast her line into the mountain lake. “I take it you’re not a fan.”

He shrugged, breathing in a drag from his cigarette and taking care to stand a comfortable distance away from her. Not because he was nervous, he assured himself. He just didn’t want to loom or be creepy, especially with how much taller he was than her. “It’s not the worst,” he mused, his voice rasping a bit from the smoke as he breathed it out. “Not my ideal though. It gets boring.”

“Hmm.” Her eyes stayed fixed on the still, reflective surface of the water. “That’s how I felt about the city. Or… maybe not  _ boring, _ per se.” She paused, visibly considering her statement. “It just got really old. Doing the same thing every day, stuck in a miserable cubicle. I think this is exactly what I needed… to me, there’s a lot to do here, and a lot to discover.”

Skeptical as he was, he didn’t doubt that she said this earnestly. “Just a matter of perspective, I guess.”

“Yeah,” she agreed with a chirp of laughter, but before she could agree further she tensed as her line went taut. “Got a bite!” She gave a yank on her pole, but whatever it was yanking back didn’t seem to be a pushover. “Damn it, must be big!”

He watched her struggle, wondering what (if anything) he should do. It wasn’t until he noticed her feet dig into and start to slip on the damp earth that he jolted forward and grabbed around her waist to hold her steady. She kept pulling, grunting a bit in exertion until all of a sudden everything went slack. Whatever had nearly dragged her into the water must’ve gotten free.

“Woah!” she wailed as the sudden freedom from her catch catapulted her backwards with enough force to knock them both on their asses. Luckily his was ample enough to soften his own landing, and he’d broken her fall by catching her in his lap. Breathless as she was, she couldn’t help but laugh with amusement. “Sorry, Sebastian,” she chuckled sheepishly, attempting to gaze back at him as he more or less spooned her from behind. 

He blinked widely down at her, feeling heat in his cheeks. She was really close, her back flush to the subtle, soft curve of his belly and her head resting backwards against the pillow pad of his chest. He cleared his throat and forced an even breath. If he panicked things would just get awkward. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled as nonchalantly as he could manage.

She looked a bit pink too, but didn’t seem eager to move. “I appreciate you trying to help,” she insisted, leaning backwards to press closer. Sebastian nearly choked on his breath, even now that his cigarette was long lost from the fray. He could feel his pliant flesh mold against her slimmer form, and the sensation made him shiver. “You’re really comfortable too…  _ soft _ .”

That made him take pause. Soft…? His throat tightened, and he failed to swallow the lump in his throat. Although he didn’t sense any teasing in her voice or following laughter, it still made him squirm in discomfort. Taking her shoulders in his hands, he gave a careful push to sit her up straight before scootching backwards, hopping to his feet, and taking a few quick steps towards his house, hands deep in his pockets as his chest pounded.

He didn't dare so much as a word, not even a glance, as he fled from her. Still, he could feel her curious gaze lingering, burning on his back until he'd disappeared behind his front door. At first he just pressed his back to it and breathed out a shaky, unnerved sigh. He was thankful his mom wasn't occupying the counter as he pressed his palm into his modest belly, rolling the beginnings of a muffin top between his fingers.

Soft, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a pretty small first chapter, but I plan to update fairly quickly. Besides that, I wanted to kind of test the waters and see if this is something people will actually be interested in reading. Comments and kudos much appreciated. <3


End file.
